Kolejna kochanka Lestata?
by Arleni
Summary: - Czekałem, aż w końcu przeczytasz to ostatnie zdanie i oddasz książkę, by inni również mogli to przeczytać.- odezwał się spokojnym i chyba nawet ciepłym głosem, utkwiwszy szare spojrzenie w moich oczach. Czekałem, aż w końcu poznasz całą wersję mojego ukochanego przyjaciela Louisa.- uśmiech, który pojawił się na twarzy blondyna był groźny. -Twojego…-urwałam-Lestat.-wyszeptałam.
1. Chapter 1

- Proszę.- podałam książkę pani za biurkiem. - Do oddania?- spytała ciepło, patrząc zza okularów na okładkę.- Wywiad z Wampirem. Jak ci się podobał? - To najlepsza książka jaka pamiętam!- odparłam z entuzjazmem. - Czytałam ja wieki temu… Wiesz, że wielu sądzi, że Louis, Lestat czy Armand żyją i że dziennikarz naprawdę przeprowadził ten wywiad?- spytała bibliotekarka. - Nie dziwie się. Wszystko jest dobrze opisane.- stwierdziłam po chwili namysłu.- Nie ma luk… prócz historii innych, ale tego Louis nie mógł wiedzieć… - Kiedyś wierzyłam, że istnieją, ale jakaś inna powieść zmieniła moje patrzenie na świat… nie pamiętam jaka. Kobieta odłożyła książkę na górę innych do odłożenia na półki i wstała zza biurka. - No, kochana, będzie trzeba zamykać bibliotekę.- odezwała się, prostując się. - Dobrze…- wymruczałam niezadowolona, że muszę iść. Lubiłam tu przebywać, zawsze panowała miła atmosfera.- To do widzenia!- pożegnałam się i wyszłam z budynku. Otuliłam się szalikiem. Nie było śniegu, nawet mrozu, ale wiatr wiał porządnie. Dokładając do tego fakt, że zachód słońca był jakąś godzinę temu- było ciemno, robiło się zimno. Ruszyłam w stronę znajdującego się pół kilometra dalej domu, przez osiedle bloków. Zrobiłam kilkadziesiąt metrów, a potem… usłyszałam ciche kroki. Spojrzałam za siebie przejęta nagłym niepokojem, ale nikogo nie widziałam. Mimo to przyspieszyłam prawie do biegu tak szybkiego, że po kilku sekundach lawirowania między rogami bloków nie zauważyłam mężczyzny, który stał za zakrętem i zderzyłam się z nim. - Przepraszam.- mruknęłam po odzyskaniu równowagi i oderwałam rękę od ramienia mężczyzny, które pomogło mi ją odzyskać, po czym szybko wyminęłam go, chcąc jak najszybciej znaleźć się w domu. Ten chwycił mnie za nadgarstek, nie pozwalając odejść. Ogarnął mnie strach, spróbowałam się wyrwać, ale blondyn przycisnął mnie do ściany, więżąc moje ręce o obu stronach głowy. Mój oddech urwał się z powodu gwałtownego ruchu, a po chwili dostosował się do serca walącego w piersi. - Czekałem, aż w końcu przeczytasz to ostatnie zdanie i oddasz książkę, by inni również mogli to przeczytać.- odezwał się spokojnym i chyba nawet ciepłym głosem, utkwiwszy szare oczy w moich. Nie miałam pojęcia dlaczego, ale to przenikliwe spojrzenie sprawiało, że ciało ogarniał paraliż.- I tak nikt w to nie wierzy, ale niech czytają… - Znam cię…- odezwałam się cicho, prawie opanowując drżenie.- Przysiadłeś się do mnie w autobusie tydzień temu. Śledzisz mnie? - Ma chiere, śledzę wiele osób. Ale masz rację, to byłem ja.- jego głos rozbrzmiewał mi w uszach, gdy urwał.- Czekałem, aż w końcu poznasz całą wersję mojego ukochanego przyjaciela Louisa.- uśmiech, który pojawił się na twarzy blondyna był groźny. - Twojego…- urwałam.- Lestat.- wyszeptałam.- To prawda. Ta historia była prawdziwa.- szeptałam dalej, ale mężczyzna nie odpowiedział. Spróbowałam się wyrwać, ale jęknęłam, gdy moje nadgarstki nie ruszyły się z miejsca.- Dlaczego to mnie chcesz zabić? Jest tyle innych, którzy to przeczytali. Niemożliwe. To nie może być Lestat. Ten mężczyzna musi się ze mnie nabijać, wampiry nie istnieją, Lestat, Louis czy Claudia to tylko wymysł Anne Rice! Niemożliwe, by przede mną stała istota żyjąca od ponad dwustu lat i żywiąca się krwią! - Gabrielo, zabieram cię do siebie.- odezwał się. Zanim zdążyłam zareagować odsłonił kły i zatopił je w mojej szyi. Chciałam krzyknąć, ale puścił mnie i przycisnął z powrotem do ściany, zatykając usta lodowatą dłonią. Szarpnęłam się, ale to tylko spotęgowało okropny ból, który czułam. Po policzkach spłynęły łzy, gdy czułam jak jego dłoń się nagrzewa. Zabiera mnie do siebie? Do świata mroku? Chce mnie zmienić? Nie, niech mnie zabije! Po policzkach spłynęły łzy strachu, a potem zapadła ciemność. *** Otworzyłam oczy. Wszystko mnie bolało, a w szczególności szyja… Lestat. Wampir Lestat, stwórca Louisa mnie ugryzł… ale jeśli tak, to dlaczego jeszcze żyję?! Nie byłam zmieniona, tego akurat byłam pewna. Żyłam i byłam człowiekiem. Nie oddychając przekręciłam głowę w bok i drgnęłam gwałtownie przestraszona, gdy zobaczyłam, że leży obok mnie na plecach. Miał zamknięte oczy, chyba spał. Z przerażeniem zauważyłam także, że palce jego lewej ręki trzymają moją prawą dłoń. Odetchnęłam głęboko, starając się uspokoić krew szumiąca w uszach. Tak, moje serce zdecydowanie za głośno biło. Aż dziwne, że go nie obudziło. Spróbowałam wysunąć dłoń, jednocześnie uważając, by nie ruszać ręką zbyt mocno, ale był to za silny uścisk. Nagle poczułam, że jestem wolna… tyle, że teraz miałam zasłonięte usta i nie mogłam krzyknąć. Wampir westchnął, gdy panicznie próbowałam oderwać jego palce od twarzy, a chwile później przetoczył się tak, że leżał na mnie, dalej blokując mój krzyk. - Słuchaj.- odezwał się cicho, podczas gdy w moich oczach pojawiły się łzy z przerażenia. Z mojego gardła wydobył się stłumiony, błagalny jęk.- Ale zanim zaczniesz słuchać, uspokój się, ma chiere. Dalej zaciskałam palce na jego dłoni, ale przestałam się szarpać. Czułam, jak cała drżę- i bynajmniej nie z powodu zimna wampira. Coś mi jednak mówiło, że gdybym miała nie żyć, to już by mnie zabił. A jeśli jednak zostawił sobie zabicie mnie na później, to mój opór nic nie zmieni, najwyżej pogorszy sytuację. Jeśli zostawił mnie dla tortur, czyli krwi, albo dla zabawy, czyli również dla krwi, to naprawdę, oporem na pewno bym mu nie przeszkadzała, prędzej dawała większy ubaw. W końcu naprawdę był wampirem i nie miałam szans ani na siłę ani na szybkość. - To już jakiś postęp.- stwierdził Lestat.- Z wielką chęcią cię teraz uwolnię, ale nie możesz krzyczeć. Przez chwilę trwałam w bezruchu, a potem, nie umiejąc oderwać przestraszonego wzroku od jego szarych oczu, powoli opuściłam ręce wzdłuż ciała. Wampir odsunął dłoń od moich ust, po czym, ku mojemu przerażeniu, dotknął pacami ran na szyi. Mój oddech urwał się i zamknęłam oczy, nie chcąc widzieć co robi. - Les… tat…- wyszeptałam przerażona zarówno nim samym, jak i jego spokojem.- Wampir Lestat… istnieje… to nie był wymysł autora… a Louis? Armand? Kim w takim razie jest Anne Rice? - Ćśś.- uciszył mnie. Przez chwilę żadne z nas się nie ruszało, a potem położył głowę na moją klatkę piersiową. Jego usta były daleko od szyi, ale i tak straciłam oddech, sparaliżowana strachem. - Oddychaj, oddychaj.- usłyszałam szept. - Co ty… robisz?- spytałam jeszcze ciszej od niego, ledwie dosłyszalnie, dalej mając zamknięte oczy i oczekując ugryzienia. - Jestem zmęczony. Przetoczył się w bok, lądując na poprzednim miejscu. - Po prostu zmęczony.- wyczuwałam w jego głosie ból, czy tylko mi się wydawało? Leżał nieruchomo i dopiero po kilku minutach łoże zaczęło się uginać, gdy zmieniał pozycję. Gdy znów nastała cisza, przerywana moim oddechem, doszłam do wniosku, że prawdopodobnie leży bokiem, obserwując, co robię. - Obróć się i spójrz na mnie. Gwałtownie pokręciłam głową, nie otwierając oczu. - Nie.- udało mi siłę wydusić to jedno słowo. Mimo, że bałam się, co mi zrobi, gdy nie będę wykonywać jego poleceń, byłam pewna, że lepiej będzie nie patrzeć już w te hipnotyzujące oczy. - Nic ci nie zrobię. Nie mam zamiaru cię zabić. Gdybym chciał, zabiłbym cię wcześniej. - A… gryźć?- spytałam prawie wbrew woli- i -również wbrew niej- obróciłam się w jego stronę. Wampir odwzajemnił spojrzenie. To oraz jego milczenie odebrałam jako odpowiedź. Gwałtownie szarpnęłam się do tyłu, prawie spadając z łóżka. Prawie: Lestat złapał mnie i zanim się spostrzegłam leżał na mnie, nadgarstki przyciskając po obu stronach mojej głowy. Wrzasnęłam mimo, że wiedziałam, że nikt mnie nie usłyszy, a wampir, słysząc przenikliwy wrzask, skrzywił się. Skrzyżował nasze spojrzenia, sprawiając, że natychmiast ucichłam. - Będę gryzł, masz rację. Tyle, że dla kogoś, kto wie, co robię i najlepiej gdy się nie rusza, to prawie nie boli. - Prawie.- powtórzyłam drżącym głosem.- A „prawie" robi wielką różnicę. - Bez przesady.- mruknął, znów opadając obok. Z powrotem zamknęłam oczy, tym bardziej, że Lestat chwycił moja dłoń, zbliżając ją do swoich ust. - Nie…- wyszeptałam, czując, jak kły dotykają skóry.- Nie!- szarpnęłam się, ale uścisk był żelazny. W tej samej chwili ugryzł. Pisnęłam z bólu, wyginając ciało w łuk i ponowiłam próby wyrwania ręki.- Lestat, proszę…- jęknęłam, zmuszona do obserwacji wampira. Przyciskał ręką mój nadgarstek do ust, leżąc na plecach. Miał zamknięte oczy. - Przestań…- próbowałam wyrwać rękę, ale poczułam jeszcze mocniejszy ból i zastanowiłam się. „ Nie ruszaj się" powiedziałam sobie w myślach „Uwierz jego słowom, że to mniej boli" Tylko dlaczego chce mnie zostawić przy życiu?!- to pytanie tłukło się w głowie przez cały czas. Spróbowałam się rozluźnić, dalej obserwując wampira. Musiał wyczuć zmianę w moim zachowaniu, bo przestał więzić mój nadgarstek, teraz jedynie dociskał do swoich ust. - Proszę, dość już…- poczułam się słabo i bynajmniej zaniepokoiło mnie to. Lestat drugą ręką sięgną za siebie, a gdy tam spojrzałam, zobaczyłam, że błądzi palcami po szafce nocnej. W końcu złapał stojące tam szkło na wino i podniósł lekko moją rękę. - Nie bój się zasnąć.- odezwał się i ku mojemu przerażeniu podstawił pod ranę kieliszek. - Pij sobie, ale nie z kieliszka!- zawołałam, znów próbując wyrwać rękę. Zbyt mocno kojarzyło mi się to z kobietą, którą kazał zabić Louisowi… kiedyś tam. - Nie?- przekręcił głowę, patrząc na mnie zdziwiony- mimo zachowania aroganckiego wyrazu twarzy. - Nie! - Dobrze. Tak dla twojego uspokojenia, przypomnę ci, że nie mogę doprowadzić do twojej śmierci. A masz bardzo wytrzymałe serce. Nie obawiaj się więc zasnąć. - Ja nie obawiam się tego…- nagle mój głos się załamał i po policzku popłynęła łza. Lestat usiadł, tamując krwawienie mocnym ściskiem ręki i spojrzał na mnie autentycznie zdziwiony- … tylko następnego obudzenia. Mężczyzna przechylił głowę, wlewając sobie do ust zawartość kieliszka. - Przyzwyczaisz się.- odparł po chwili- Każde następne ugryzienie będzie mniej bolało. - Myślisz, że uwierzę. - Będzie mnie bolało, chyba, że będę zły.- podniosłam głowę i spojrzałam na niego, przestraszona jego słowami. Gdy nasze oczy się spotkały, ogarnęło mnie coś na kształt paraliżu. Nie mogłam się poruszyć, patrząc na niego. Jego spojrzenie nie było gniewne, nawet straciło coś ze swojej arogancji. Było rozbawione. Potem powoli podniósł moją rękę, odsłonił rany i z powrotem się przyssał. Syknęłam, trochę zirytowana jego ignorancją… a potem opadłam zmęczona i mimo woli zasnęłam. Nie umiałam przezwyciężyć zmęczenia, które mnie dopadło. Przeklinałam go w myślach, tracąc świadomość. 


	2. Chapter 2

Znów obudziłam się obolała. Tyle, że teraz najbardziej piekł nadgarstek. Po prostu świetnie, Lestat będzie się mną pożywiał kiedy chce, aż umrę z wy-cieńczenia. Zdałam sobie sprawę, że z całej siły zaciskam rękę na obandażo-wanej ręce. Chyba robiłam tak przez cały sen. Schowałam twarz w dłonie, próbując się skoncentrować. Nie miałam szans uciec od tego wampira, co do tego byłam pewna. Poczułam ramieniu zimny dotyk. Pisnęłam, bardziej zaskoczona niż przestra-szona i przeturlałam się z dala od mężczyzny. Zatrzymałam się na krawędzi łóżka tak, że prawie spadałam. - Dalej się boisz?- Lestat znów miał rozbawiono-arogancki wyraz twarzy, stał przy łóżku. - Jak mam się nie bać? Jesteś wampirem! Porwałeś mnie i ugryzłeś!- wydusiłam, starając się uspokoić oddech i tętno. Nawet jeśli ten oto wampir nie wykonywał podejrzanych ruchów, od razu moje serce zaczynało bić zbyt szybko. Może bałabym się go mniej… gdyby nie historia Louisa. Tyle przeżył i nie wyglądał, jakby był w złym stanie psychicznym, takim jakim został przed-stawiony pod koniec Wywiadu. Gdybym się nie bała to zaczęłabym się zastanawiać, dlaczego teraz tu jest, skoro podobno miał zginąć albo chociaż zasnąć na długi czas… Ostrożnie wstałam z łóżka. Stanęłam koło blondyna, a ten, zanim zdążyłam zaprotestować, mnie chwycił za rękę i pociągnął w stronę drzwi. - Chciałbym, byś poznała mojego przyjaciela. - Louisa?- spytałam, pozwalając sobie zrobić kilka kroków. - Zgadłaś.- potwierdził, nie patrząc na mnie. Więc on też tu jest?! - Nie chcę!- wyrwałam się z jego uścisku, a ten obrócił się, krzyżując swoje zdziwione spojrzenie z moim zbuntowanym i przestraszonym.- Nie chcę.- powtórzyłam ciszej, cofając się kilka kroków do tyłu. - Och, daj spokój.- Lestat przewrócił oczami- Jest łagodniejszy ode mnie. - Czyli dobrze myślałam. Ma mnie ugryźć. - Chodź.- wampir zignorował moje słowa, chwytając za nadgarstek i ciągnąc. Przez jego szybkość zanim zareagowałam, otwierał drzwi. Rozszerzyłam oczy przerażona, ale wyrywanie się nic nie dawało. - Louis, to Gabriela.- Lestat delikatnie wepchnął mnie do pomieszczenia, które wyglądało jak salon. Zrobiłam przez to kilka kroków, ale potem zatrzymałam się niepewna. Szatyn siedział na tapczanie, łokcie opierając o stół, a twarz chowając w dłoniach. Wydawał się zmęczony, nawet prawie zrobiło mi się go żal, ze musi wytrzymywać z Lestatem. Usłyszałam trzaśnięcie zamykanych drzwi i gwałtownie spojrzałam za siebie. Wampir wyszedł, zostawiając mnie samą z Louisem. Ten zaś nie ruszał się, ja też stałam w miejscu. Wzdrygnęłam się, gdy nagle odezwał się cicho. - Nie mogę uwierzyć, że więzi człowieka. - Stoję tu… więc jestem żywym dowodem, prawda?- spytałam jeszcze ciszej, szeptem. - Takiego, który przeczytał Wywiad. Jeszcze lepiej. A do tego jeszcze daje mi ciebie.- kontynuował tak, jakby nie usłyszał moich słów.- Proszę, podejdź. Nie ruszyłam się, nagle sparaliżowana strachem. - Nie wypuści mnie- nas- dopóki cię nie ugryzę. A dla twojego „komfortu", że tak to ujmę, czym wcześniej tym lepiej. Przełknęłam ślinę, chcąc się odezwać, ale nie zdołałam wydać z siebie głosu. Gula strachu utknęła w gardle. Zapewne Louis miał rację. Jeśli tak, to musiał mnie ugryźć tak czy owak. Muszę się z tym pogodzić. Podobno jego ofiary nie cierpiały tak jak Lestata. Sam tak napisał w Wywiadzie. Powoli podeszłam do niego i nawet z własnej woli usiadłam, dość blisko. Drżącą ręką dotknęłam jego dłoni, przez co wampir podniósł głowę zaskoczony i spojrzał na mnie. Miał oczy prawie tak samo przenikliwe jak Lestat, ale szarozielone, i wyglądał prawie tak, jak go sobie wyobraziłam, tylko młodziej. Chociaż ten efekt dała może gładka skóra bez zmarszczek. - Też chcesz to załatwić jak najszybciej?- spytał, gdy drżąc, odgarnęłam włosy z prawej strony szyi. Musiał widzieć łzy w moich oczach, gdy powoli się nachylił, otaczając mnie ręką. Poczułam na skórze jego oddech, a potem kły. Po policzkach mimo woli popłynęły łzy. Nie umiałam uwierzyć, jak Louis zresztą, że Lestat zmusił go do ugryzienia mnie. - Wybacz.- usłyszałam szept, a potem zatopił zęby w moim ciele i krzyknęłam cicho z bólu… Ale był to ból o wiele mniejszy od tego, który znałam. Nie musiałam się naprężać, by go wytrzymywać. Już w tej chwili mogłam się rozluźnić, czując jedynie tępe pulsowanie, gdy wysysał krew. Westchnęłam cicho. Łagodniejszy- tak to ujął blondyn. Ale to, porównując do Lestata, nie było nawet łagodniejsze. To było nic. Zamknęłam oczy, nawet nie zdając sobie sprawy, że zasypiam. *** - No nieźle.- usłyszałam nagle głos, który wyrwał mnie ze snu, i usiadłam, gwałtownie rozglądając się. Syknęłam, czując rwący ból w szyi. - Pewnie, kręć głową na boki, to na pewno pomoże. - Bardzo śmieszne.- warknęłam, obserwując Lestata, który siadał właśnie na krańcu łóżka, patrząc na mnie.- Po co kazałeś mu mnie ugryźć?! - Żeby Louis wreszcie zrozumiał swoją naturę.- odparł- Żeby zaczął zabijać bez wyrzutów, bo naturę akurat już zna. - Chciałeś, by mnie zabił?!- przeraziłam się jego słowami i spadłam z łóżka, gdy chciałam się odsunąć. - Ależ skąd.- wampir pokręcił głową- A nawet gdybym chciał, Louis nie byłby w stanie zabić kogoś, kto wie, że za chwilę zginie i nie jest złoczyńcą. - Nie wierzę ci.- syknęłam, wchodząc z powrotem na łóżko. Ręka Lestata wciągnęła mnie bardziej w jego stronę. W ciągu ułamka sekundy znalazłam się na brzuchu, tuż koło wampira. Szybko przetoczyłam się na plecy, by wi-dzieć, co robi mężczyzna. Drgnęłam, gdy nagle zakrył rany po Louisie lodowatą dłonią. Zadrżałam w połowie z zimna w połowie z ulgi- taki dotyk koił ból. - Dlaczego… jest taka różnica między jego a twoimi ugryzieniami?- spytałam szeptem, patrząc zbolałym wzrokiem w jego szare oczy. - Wydaje mi się, ze Louis pomija wszystkie ważniejsze nerwy. Ja nie pomijam, bo nawet nie wiem który gdzie jest. - Czemu go nie spytasz? - Mam na to całą wieczność. - Czym szybciej tym więcej ludzi nie będzie przechodzić tej tortu…- pojawił się na mnie, tym razem kładąc głowę koło mojej, nos zanurzając w moich włosach. - Les… tat?- wyszeptałam bardziej zaskoczona niż przestraszona. Potem przeraziłam się, bo poczułam jego usta w okolicy szyi. - Daj mi chwilę wytchnienia od gryzienia, proszę!- zawołałam błagalnie, gdy poczułam jak kły dotknęły skóry. Na moje słowa odsunęły się, a wampir znieruchomiał. Nie poruszył się przez dobre kilka minut. - Ej…?- zaniepokoiłam się jego bezruchem- Lestat? Usłyszałam spokojny, głęboki oddech. W tej samej chwili przy drzwiach pojawił się Louis, patrząc w moje przerażone oczy. Zlustrował leżącego na mnie mężczyznę, po czym bezgłośnie powiedział do mnie: - Zasnął. Zasnął?! Po prostu świetnie, jestem uwięziona pod śpiącym wampirem! Lestatem! Gdy znów spojrzałam w miejsce, gdzie stał szatyn, nie było go. Teraz to na-prawdę zostałam sama! Nagle coś mną szarpnęło i leżałam na ziemi. Wampir dalej spał, więc kto…? Gdy ktoś zakrył mi usta, szarpnęłam się panicznie, podnosząc ręce do tej dłoni. - To ja.- usłyszałam szept Louisa i uspokoiłam się trochę- Uwierz mi, nie chcesz go teraz obudzić. Chodź ze mną. Potrząsnęłam głową gwałtownie. Nie. Nie pójdę z wampirem. Tak właściwie to go mniej powinnam się bać, ale to Lestat się mną „opiekował" i wolałam nie zostawać w towarzystwie kogoś innego niż on. Nawet jeśli to Louis. - Nie ugryzę cię. I wolę się z tobą nie kłócić obok śpiącego Lestata. Mówię poważnie. Zawahałam się, ale po chwili kiwnęłam lekko głową i opuściłam ręce. Przecież Louis, żeby mnie wyciągnąć z tego pokoju, mógł użyć siły, ale nie; czekał na moją zgodę. - Chodź.- mężczyzna puścił mnie i po cichu podszedł do drzwi, patrząc na mnie z palcem na ustach. Zawahałam się chwilę, a potem, zerknąwszy na Lestata, zakradłam się do salonu, w którym zniknął szatyn. Zamknęłam za sobą drzwi i jak najszybciej obróciłam się, by widzieć wampira. - Rozumiesz słowo „musiałem"?- spytał. Siedział na kanapie, patrząc na mnie zielonymi oczami.- Ugryzłem cię, bo MUSIAŁEM. Wierzyłam mu, ale gorzej z zaufaniem. Nie umiałam zaufać. Wróciłam my-ślami do jego rozżalonego spojrzenia tuż przed ugryzieniem mnie. Do powieści. Już po tym powinnam zauważyć, że był „ludzkim" wampirem, jak to ujął Lestat. Powinnam przezwyciężyć strach i podejść do niego… Po kilku sekundach jego intensywnej obserwacji załamałam się. Jęknęłam i zaskoczyłam samą siebie, podbiegając do niego i przywierając do zimnego ciała. Zesztywniał, zdumiony moim ruchem. Poczułam na policzkach łzy. - Gabrielo?- odezwał się Louis, niepewnie otaczając moje ciało rękoma. Przytuliłam się do niego i dałam upust przerażeniu… tylko dlaczego przy nim, a nie przy Lestacie? Bo Lestat był okrutny i straszny, a u Louisa widziałam oznaki człowieczeństwa? Bo Wywiad pokazał, że Louis jest prawie człowiekiem? - Dlaczego Lestat jest taki…- zamilkłam nagle, odsuwając się od niego na drugi koniec kanapy, bardziej zawstydzona swoim zachowaniem niż przestraszona. Przez charakter wampira zapomniałam, ze jest przyjacielem Lestata i powinnam uważać co mówię o blondynie. - Powiedz co myślisz. Jestem ciekawy twojego zdania na jego temat.- odezwał się szatyn, nawet widziałam w jego oczach zainteresowanie, gdy patrzył na mnie. - … arogancki?- dokończyłam szeptem. Louis przez chwilę obserwował mnie w milczeniu, a potem zaśmiał się cicho. Spojrzałam na niego zdziwiona. - Możesz to nazywać arogancją, ale Lestat po prostu się nudzi i cierpi. Ukrywa to pod tym, co widzisz. - A ty?- spytałam zanim zdążyłam pomyśleć.- Ty też cierpisz? Wampir zamknął oczy i westchnął ciężko. - Lestat cierpi powodu samotności i nudy. Ja cierpię z powodu wampirze natury. - Przecież chciałeś, by cię zmienił. - Potem zmieniłem zdanie.- odparł bezbarwnym tonem. - Dlaczego nie chciałeś się… kłócić… przy Lestacie? - Gdy ktoś go obudzi robi się rozdrażniony. Pobłogosławiłam w myślach szatyna za zabranie mnie stamtąd. Przypomnia-łam sobie co mówił brunet o ugryzieniach gdy jest zły. Zobaczyłam pasek światła zza okna. - Robi się jasno. Okno jest odsłonięte.- zauważyłam- Lestat… - … nie spali się?- dokończył Louis- Nie.- pokręcił głową.- Jest za silny. Zresztą nawet ja wytrzymam. Już tak. W ciągu ułamka sekundy znalazł się przy zasłonie i szarpnął nią, zalewając pokój światłem. Teraz wydawał się jeszcze mniej ludzki, jeszcze bledszy. Przeniósł spojrzenie na coś za mną. - Nawet nie próbuj, Lestat.- odezwał się. Poczułam na ramionach dłonie i wrzasnęłam, odskakując. Potknęłam się i upadłam, patrząc przestraszona na Lestata, stojącego za kanapą. - To miłe, ze troszczysz się o mnie.- odezwał się, okrążając mebel i kucając obok mnie. Zbyt blisko, jednak nie umiałam się poruszyć i odsunąć, sparali-żowana.- Ale jestem wściekły. Wściekły na Louisa!- nagle przyszpilił mnie do ziemi, dusząc. Zachłysnęłam się, zaciskając ręce na jego nadgarstkach i próbując oderwać od szyi.- Dlaczego jej to powiedziałeś?!- wrzasnął, rozglądając się po pomieszczeniu- Poszedł sobie!- prychnął. - Les…- wycharczałam, próbując się uwolnić. Jedyną reakcją było mocniejsze zaciśnięcie palców. Gdy spojrzałam w jego roziskrzone oczy doszłam do wniosku, że jest wściekły i nie udaje. Potem przed oczami pojawiły się czarne plamki. Nie umiałam oddychać, a ręki nie byłam w stanie oderwać. Wampir to wampir, nie był tak słaby jak człowiek. - Les…- znów spróbowałam, ale zanim dokończyłam uwolnił mnie. Zaskoczona zachłysnęłam się świeżym powietrzem. Skręciłam głowę w bok i zakaszlałam, próbując odblokować ściśnięte gardło. Spojrzałam z ukosa na leżącego na mnie mężczyznę. Ręce oparł po obu stronach mojej głowy. Cisza, która nastała zaniepokoiła mnie bardziej niż jego wybuch złości. Zanim zdążyłam obrócić głowę, by zobaczyć jego twarz, zatopił kły w mojej szyi. Pisnęłam z bólu i zaskoczenia. Jak powiedział wcześniej- był wściekły. Bolało mocniej. O wiele mocniej. Podniosłam rękę i uderzyłam na ślepo w plecy. Nie ruszył się. Zrezygnowana zacisnęłam ją w pięść na koszuli wampira i znów jęknęłam. - Boli! - Chciałbym cię teraz zabić.- usłyszałam cichy szept przy uchu i zamarłam przestraszona, jednak Lestat nic więcej nie powiedział, wrócił do przerwanej czynności. Jeszcze bardziej ścisnęłam materiał, gdy poczułam jak zasysa. - Słabo mi…- wyszeptałam ledwie dosłyszalnie. Mężczyzna nie zareagował. Chce mnie zabić? Niech to zrobi. Nie będę musiała już tu mieszkać. Czym szybciej tym lepiej. Zamknęłam oczy. 


	3. Chapter 3

Byłam rozpalona, jakbym miała gorączkę. Otworzyłam oczy i rozejrzałam się nieprzytomnie po pokoju. Żyłam, ale byłam jakaś omamiona. Czego to była zasługa- nie mam pojęcia. Nic nie widziałam. Pomijając mrok panujący w pomieszczeniu, kontury były rozmazane.

Poczułam na ranach delikatny, lodowaty dotyk. Gwałtownie szarpnęłam się do tyłu, ale zimne palce nie zniknęły. Westchnęłam cicho. Lestat, który, jak właśnie się zorientowałam, leżał obok, nie odzywał się. To on ochładzał moją skórę… nie podobało mi się to, że znów wydaje się taki spokojny, ale jego chłód łagodził ból pulsującej szyi. Podniosłam drżącą rękę i chwyciłam jego dłoń. Przesunęłam ją tak, by całkiem zakrywała rany i docisnęłam mocniej. Znów westchnęłam z ulgą, gdy uderzyła mnie fala zimna. Lestat dalej milczał, nie przeszkadzając mi w wykorzystywaniu jego chłodu. W myślach toczyłam walkę. Byłam rozpalona i koniecznie potrzebowałam się zimna, a tym samym musiałam przysunąć się bliżej Lestata… ale z drugiej strony to Lestat. Lestat! Zagryzłam lekko wargę, jednak po chwili doszłam do wniosku, że ostatecznie żyję, a on nie wygląda jakby planował mnie zabić. Przynajmniej nie teraz.

Przysunęłam się do niego, puszczając dłoń i zbliżając gorące czoło do jego klatki piersiowej… dopiero po kilku sekundach zdałam sobie sprawę, że patrzę na jego odkrytą, gładką skórę… nie zapina koszuli…

Zanim zdążyłam pomyśleć coś jeszcze, jedna ręka otoczyła moją głowę i znów zakryła rany na szyi, a drugą wsunął pod moje ciało i przycisnął do siebie.

- Les…

- Ćśś.- uciszył mnie i wyszeptał- Zaśnij. Odpocznij.

Wymruczałam coś w odpowiedzi. Nie miałam siły utrzymywać przytomności i zamknęłam oczy, nagle zbyt świadoma nagiej skóry Lestata przy swoim ciele.

Pierwsze co zobaczyłam po otwarciu oczu, była biała skóra, której dotykałam czołem i przedramionami. Szarpnęłam się w przypływie paniki, nie wiedząc gdzie się znajduję, ale chwilę późnie uspokoiłam się, przypominając, że to Lestat. Nie zmienił pozycji od mojego zaśnięcia i dalej przyciskał mnie do siebie.

Uświadomił mi, że nie śpi, uwalniając mnie. Przeturlałam się w bok, kładąc na brzuchu i chowając głowę w rękach. Nie odsunęłam się ze strachu, raczej z zimna- zbyt długo leżałam przy wampirze.

Po chwili, ku własnemu zdumieniu, zaczęłam cicho szlochać. Poczułam, że łóżko ugina się lekko gdy Lestat przysunął się bliżej mnie. Nie poruszyłam się nawet, gdy jego palce dotknęły moich włosów i zaczęły głaskać. Trochę mnie to przeraziło, ale, musiałam przyznać, również uspokoiło.

- Byłem zły.- usłyszałam cichy głos kilka centymetrów od ucha.- Ale nie zabiję cię.

- Nie teraz?- wyszeptałam- A potem? Jak już się mną znudzisz?

Odpowiedziało mi westchnięcie. Wolał nic nie mówić niż kłamać? Chociaż tyle jest w nim dobrego…

Dalej mnie głaskał. Zaczęło mnie to trochę denerwować. Udaje takiego opiekuńczego, a jak przyjdzie co do czego, to gryzie i to bardzo boleśnie!

Potrząsnęłam głową jakbym odpędzała muchy i odwróciłam się plecami do mężczyzny. Jego dotyk zniknął na chwilę, ale po chwili wrócił.

- Zostaw mnie! Jesteś sadystą!- syknęłam trochę zirytowana. Dłoń znieruchomiała, co mnie zaskoczyło. Posłuchał…?

Gwałtowne szarpnięcie wywołało w mojej szyi fale bólu i jęknęłam cicho. Jednak głos uwiązł mi w gardle, gdy zdałam sobie sprawę, że Lestat znowu leży na mnie, moje nadgarstki przyciskając po obu stronach mojej głowy. Znieruchomiałam przestraszona i straciłam oddech. Po policzkach mimo woli popłynęły nowe łzy, bo nie byłam w stanie nic wyczytać z twarzy wampira

- Byłaś zmęczona ciągłymi ugryzieniami.- odezwał się cicho, raczej łagodnym głosem- Ludzkie ciało na choroby reaguje podwyższoną temperaturą, jak zapewne wiesz. Twoje uznało, że utrata krwi to skutek obecności jakiś bakterii czy wirusów i zareagowało gorączką. Dlatego tak się czułaś. Przytuliłaś się do mnie, ponieważ byłem zimny i mogłem cię ochłodzić, oboje wiemy, że nie zrobiłaś tego w pełni przytomnie. Możemy zapomnieć o tym wydarzeniu, może być jak wcześniej, jeśli tego chcesz. Ale proszę… nie nazywaj mnie sadystą.- ostatnie słowo Lestat wypluł. Zamarłam, można powiedzieć, ze zszokowana. Czy on właśnie pokazał mi chociaż część swoich uczuć…? Że nie chce być tym, kim jest?!

Znów położył głowę na moich piersiach z cichym westchnieniem. Wiedziałam, że teraz mnie nie ugryzie… Naprawdę czuł się samotny, nawet przy Louisie…

Niespodziewanie zaczął się śmiać, najpierw ledwie dosłyszalnie, potem coraz głośniej.

- Lestat…?- poczułam się zdezorientowana.

- Naprawdę myślałaś, że otworzę się przed tobą?- jego rozbawiony głos rozległ się tuż koło mojego ucha. Minęło kilka sekund zanim pojęłam sens jego słów.

- Kpisz sobie?!- wrzasnęłam i wywinęłam się spod Lestata. Może to oszołomienie spowodowane wrzaskiem, może po prostu mi pozwolił, w każdym razie spadłam na ziemię, po czym błyskawicznie wstałam, chcąc podbiec do drzwi. W połowie drogi moje ciało otoczyły smukłe ramiona wampira. Szarpnęłam się i zaczęłam wściekle wyrywać, ale blondyn pozostał nieugięty. Nawet wbiłam mu łokieć w żebra, ale to również nic nie dało.

- Uspokój się.- wyszeptał tuż przy moim uchu. Znów był spokojny… jego nastroje są zbyt zmienne, bym mogła czuć się bezpieczna!

Nagle przestałam czuć ręce Lestata. Opadłam na kolana i zdezorientowana rozejrzałam się.

Louis stał koło okna, przyciskając blondyna do ściany.

- Idioto!- syknął, a potem obaj zniknęli, zostawiając otwarte okno. Podbiegłam tam i spojrzałam na zewnątrz. Nieprzenikniony mrok nocy nie pozwolił mi zobaczyć nic. Byłam oszołomiona, nie chciałam się nawet zastanawiać, co dokładnie się wydarzyło przed chwilą. Podniosłam dłonie na wysokość klatki piersiowej i przyjrzałam im się. Niekontrolowanie drżały, tak jak całe moje ciało. Byłam roztrzęsiona, ale nie wiedziałam czym. Przecież tym razem Lestat nie chciał mnie zabić. Chyba z poprzedniej wściekłości, bo teraz to uczucie zniknęło bez śladu, dając miejsce rozpaczy.

Rozejrzałam się po pokoju, a w mojej głowie pojawiła się myśl, że powinnam w końcu stawić opór, gdy zobaczyłam nóż na szafce nocnej. Nie miałam pojęcia co tam robił i nie chciało mi się nawet nad tym zastanawiać. Wątpiłam, bym mogła się nim obronić, ale wyglądał na ostry. Bałam się, po co mógł służyć Lestatowi, bo raczej nie do krojenia chleba- do tego mógł być stosowany pierwotnie.

Schowałam go do rękawa, uważając, by się nie skaleczyć, i opadłam na łóżko z westchnięciem. Nie miałam planu. Zakryłam twarz dłońmi, próbując się uspokoić. Dlaczego tak się zachowywał? Raz całkowicie spokojny, raz złowrogi, a jeszcze kiedy indziej złośliwy, jak dzisiaj. Bawił się moimi uczuciami!

Zobaczyłam bladą rękę, która otoczyła moje ciało, a chwilę później zimno wampira na plecach. Gwałtownie się szarpnęłam przestraszona, ale Lestat nie pozwolił mi się odsunąć. Leżał w ciszy za mną, nie widziałam ani wyrazu jego twarzy ani co robił.

I nie podobało mi się to. Tym bardziej, że przerażenie, które mnie ogarnęło, paraliżowało całe ciało. Nie wiedziałam dlaczego, ale w tej chwili interesował mnie jedynie Lestat za plecami. Milczał, co było niepokojące. Powinien coś powiedzieć, wytłumaczyć się albo dalej być złośliwym…

- Zostaw mnie.- wyszeptałam, gdy cisza wydłużała się- Odejdź.

Odpowiedzią było mocniejsze przyciśniecie mnie do siebie. Zesztywniałam, gdy poczułam jego oddech we włosach, a po chwili, zamknąwszy oczy, znów szepnęłam.

- Jeśli nie wypuścisz mnie, to pozwól chociaż obrócić się w twoją stronę. Nie chcę… cię nie widzieć.

Bez słowa rozluźnił uścisk, a ja nawet nie próbowałam się wyrwać, grzecznie obróciłam się przodem do niego.

- Louis mnie uświadomił, że mam bardzo zmienne nastroje.- odezwał się cicho, a potem zamilkł, oczekując odpowiedzi. Uparcie milczałam, wiercąc się niespokojnie. Niepokoiła mnie bliskość ciała wampira. Lestat nie przejął się tym, dalej mówił.

- Zgodziłem się z nim. Stwierdził, że taka zabawa twoimi uczuciami nie jest w porządku.

Nie zwracał uwagi na moje wiercenie się.

- Dlatego chciałem…- wbiłam nóż w jego brzuch. Wyjmowanie go było powodem moich ruchów. Jęknął cicho z bólu, od razu mnie puszczając, a jako, że leżał prawie na krawędzi, spadł z łóżka. Też szybko wyskoczyłam i podbiegłam do drzwi.

Były zamknięte.

Musiał przewidzieć mój „bunt", bo przecież do tej pory zawsze były otwarte. Wiedział, ze go zaatakuję?! Więc dlaczego się nie obronił?!

Zdrętwiałam przerażona, patrząc na drzwi. Nie spodziewałam się, że będą zamknięte. Nie miały powodu, by być. Powinny być otwarte. Niemożliwe. Zraniłam Lestata i to drzwi okazały się moim wrogiem?!

Cofnęłam się dwa kroki, patrząc na drzwi, a potem potknęłam się, chyba o własne nogi, i upadłam. Byłam przerażona i zrozpaczona.

Wstałam jak najszybciej i zwróciłam się w stronę Lestata. Patrzył na mnie z wściekłością… i jakąś nutką, której nie umiałam zrozumieć. Powoli okrążył łóżko i równie powoli odłożył zakrwawione ostrze na szafkę nocną. Miałam wrażenie, że dzieje się to w zwolnionym tempie, ale Lestat po prostu zachowywał się wolniej niż zwykle.

- Ja…- wyjąkałam, nie wiedząc co chciałam powiedzieć. Cofnęłam się na siedząco, nie mogąc oderwać od niego wzroku.

- Kilka centymetrów wyżej… - odezwał się cicho, zbliżając się do mnie i obserwując mnie bez mrugnięcia.- … i mógłbym się martwić o swój stan.

Poczułam na plecach chłód ściany i zamarłam.

- Ale nie mogłaś dobrze wycelować, gdy tak leżałaś.- jego głos był chłodny i zupełnie odmienny od tego, którego używał jeszcze przed atakiem. Spojrzenie również miał mroczniejsze niż normalnie.

- Proszę…- wyszeptałam, sparaliżowana- Wybacz mi…- patrzyłam przerażona, jak nieuchronnie zmniejszał dystans. Jeśli teraz, gdy spróbowałam go zabić, oszczędzi mnie, to chyba tylko po to, by móc mnie torturować i dla krwi.

- Przepraszam…- szeptałam dalej. Wampir ignorował moje słowa. Przykucnął przede mną i, zanim zdałam sobie sprawę, chwycił mnie za szyję, przyciskając do ściany Instynktownie spróbowałam oderwać rękę… ale potem zauważyłam, że Lestat po prostu trzyma mnie, ale nie dusi. Dalej zaciskałam palce na jego nadgarstku, ale przestałam się ruszać.

- Nie zabijaj mnie….- wyszeptałam ledwie dosłyszalnie- Proszę… ja przepraszam… już nie będę…

- Zaskoczyłaś mnie atakiem.- odezwał się, zupełnie nie zwracając uwagi na moje obietnice i błagania.- Choć dziwię się, że tak późno… bo jakieś okazje wcześniej by się znalazły. Rozumiem twój strach- i masz powód do niego- ale nie zabiję cię. Jednak jeśli podobna sytuacja zdarzy się jeszcze raz… to będzie o wiele gorzej.

Przytaknęłam od razu, sparaliżowana strachem, patrząc na niego rozszerzonymi oczami.

- Chciałbym ci odpuścić… - zbliżył swoją twarz do mojej-… ale trzeba ci dać nauczkę.- wyszeptał, a ja miałam wrażenie, że usłyszałam w jego głosie żal.

Jednak zanim zrozumiałam co właśnie powiedział, zatopił kły w mojej szyi. Krzyknęłam z bólu i zaskoczenia, po czym nacisnęłam na jego klatkę piersiową, próbując go odepchnąć. Oczywiście nie drgnął, a do tego zacisnął zęby mocniej, wywołując mój głośny krzyko-jęk. Znieruchomiałam, kurczowo zaciskając palce na koszulce wampira. Po moich policzkach popłynęły łzy. Nie wiedziałam czy z bólu czy z żalu za swój błąd.

- Lestat…- jęknęłam, gdy ból przybrał na sile. Od początku był silniejszy niż zawsze, ale teraz ledwie powstrzymywałam się przed kolejnymi próbami wyrwania się.- Lestat…- powtórzyłam- Nie dałbyś rady mi wybaczyć…? Wiem, że zrobiłam źle, ale…

Przerwałam, gdy nie dostałam odpowiedzi. Dodatkowo doszłam do wniosku, że trudno jest wybaczyć komuś, kto chciał cię zabić. Ale to wampir! Lestat wiedział, że nie jestem w stanie nic mu zrobić! To się nie liczy!

- Zaśnij.- usłyszałam jego szept i zaskoczyła mnie łagodność, którą w nim usłyszałam, zupełnie nie pasująca do sytuacji. Zamknęłam oczy prawie mimowolnie.


	4. Chapter 4

Leżał obok mnie z rękami pod głową, patrząc w sufit. Ledwie mogłam się poruszyć z bólu, który opanował całe moje ciało. Też trwałam nieruchomo, zezując lekko na wampira.

- Jeśli chcesz mnie obserwować, to się obróć.- odezwał się nagle, doprowadzając mnie do mocnego wzdrygnięcia się. Po chwili namysłu doszłam do wniosku, że nie zaszkodzi się obrócić, tym bardziej, że i tak wie, że na niego patrzę.

Z sykami przekręciłam się w jego stronę. Już ten wysiłek zmęczył mnie i nawet nie zauważyłam, kiedy zamknęłam oczy.

Chyba zasnęłam, bo gdy znów się rozejrzałam, słońce prześwitywało przez zasłony, a Lestat leżał tyłem do światła, prawie cały zakryty kołdrą. Westchnęłam lekko, gdy pomyślałam, ze mogłabym teraz doprowadzić do niezłych oparzeń na jego ciele… ale skończyłoby się to gorzej niż wczoraj. Doskonale zdawałam sobie sprawę, że Lestat prawdopodobnie wystawił mnie na próbę i nie zawahałby się, gdybym znów spróbowała go zabić. Po chwili ostrożnie wstałam, starając się nie ruszać szyją i nie hałasować, by nie obudzić wampira i podeszłam do szafy. Szybko przejrzałam ubrania i wybrałam najwygodniejsze- szary dres. Wyszłam z pokoju i znalazłam się w salonie. Podeszłam do pierwszych drzwi, które zobaczyłam i trafiłam do łazienki. Jak miło. Lestat nie zmusiłby mnie do przebierania się przy nim. Louisa nigdzie nie było- widocznie również poszedł spać tyle, że w bezpieczniejsze miejsce. A ten co? Zasnął obok mnie i zadowolony!

Gdy doprowadziłam się do porządku i wróciłam do pokoju, doszłam do wniosku, że na kołdrze, niebezpiecznie blisko odkrytej ręki Lestata, jest kreska światła, która wraz przemieszczeniem słońca dosięgnie wampira. A dokładniej jego dłoni. Z wahaniem odłożyłam ubrania w których spałam w nogi łóżka, po czym powoli i jak najdelikatniej chwyciłam jego lodowaty nadgarstek i podniosłam go. Lestat nawet nie drgnął. Widać wampiry mają twardy sen. Gdy tak pomyślałam, ta sama ręka wyrwała się i zacisnęła palce na szyi. Zachłysnęłam się, próbując oderwać ją od siebie. Gdy to nic nie dało spróbowałam go obudzić, bo, jak zdałam sobie po chwili sprawę, prawdopodobnie nie wiedział co robi, chyba dalej spał.

- Lestat…!- wycharczałam, uderzając go jak najmocniej w ramię- Lestat!

Nagle otworzył oczy i błyskawicznie mnie puścił, patrząc na mnie rozszerzonymi oczami, jednak po chwili zmrużył je, widać światło zaczęło go razić. Osunęłam się na ziemie, trzymając rękę na szyi i kaszląc.

- Co ty robisz?- spytał, obserwując jak podnoszę się, dalej próbując odzyskać głos. Zachwiałam się- Nigdy nie podchodź do śpiącego wampira.

- Dobrze… wiedzieć.- wydusiłam- Ale mogłeś uprzedzić.

- Skąd miałem wiedzieć, że będziesz próbowała…- urwał- Co ty w ogóle robiłaś?

- Światło prześwitywało… chciałam cię zakryć.- odzyskiwałam normalny głos.

Zanim się spostrzegłam, leżałam na łóżku, obejmowana przez Lestata. Zamarłam sparaliżowana strachem.

- Nie bój się.- usłyszałam szept tuż prze uchu i przycisnął mnie bardziej do siebie. Leżałam przodem do niego, a moje czoło dotykało jego obojczyka.- Nic ci nie zrobię… zostań ze mną.

Gdybym się postarała mogłabym usłyszeć w jego głosie prośbę. Zaskoczył mnie, to fakt.

- Nie mogę ciągle leżeć.- odparłam cicho- Tym bardziej, że jest dzień, a ja jestem wyspana.

- Mogę sprawić, że będziesz zmęczona.- poczułam, że jego usta zsunęły się na wysokość szyi.

- Wolałabym wyjść na zewnątrz.- mój głos zadrżał, gdy kły dotknęły skóry.- Wiem, że nie ucieknę i ty też wiesz. Znalazłbyś mnie z nastaniem nocy. Więc pozwól mi wyjść i idź spać. Chwile milczał, a potem wypuścił mnie i zakrył kołdrą.

- Więc idź, ale wróć zanim zajdzie słońce.

Wstałam z szczęśliwym uśmiechem. Pozwolił mi wyjść na miasto!

Wybiegłam przed budynek… i zamarłam. Przede mną rozciągał się las. Naokoło domu również. Miasto? Marzenia! Lestat znalazł sobie dom jakiś kilka kilometrów od innych ludzi!

Przechytrzył mnie. Osunęłam się po ścianie, siadając na suchej ściółce. Jak mogłam być tak głupia, by mieć nadzieję, że wypuści mnie do ludzi?

Ale nie pokażę mu, że mnie pokonał. Przecież przechadzać się mogę. Wstałam i ruszyłam między drzewa. Nie wiedziałam ile czasu mi zostało do zmierzchu, więc starałam się w każdym momencie widzieć fragment domu. Nie było trudno, zupełnie nie pasował do otoczenia… wyglądał jak mały renesansowy pałacyk.

W pewnej chwili poczułam jakby ktoś mnie obserwował. Miałam wrażenie, że wszędzie przemykają cienie… wpadłam w panikę. Do zachodu zostało mało czasu, skrawek słońca już zaszedł, więc doszłam do wniosku, że równie dobrze mogę już wrócić do budynku. Biegnąc prawie sprintem przeskakiwałam wyskakujące korzenie, by jak najszybciej znaleźć się wewnątrz. Te cienie goniły mnie, i byłam prawie pewna, że nie była to moja wyobraźnia. Nagle się potknęłam i upadłam tak niefortunnie, że naprawdę silnie zakuło mnie w prawym boku. Spróbowałam się podnieść, ale ból powalił mnie powrotem. Z jękiem przeturlałam się na plecy. Moi „prześladowcy" zniknęli, ale ja za to prawdopodobnie miałam złamane żebro i nie byłam w stanie wykonać nawet ruchu, by zbliżyć się do domu.

- Les…!- urwałam, gdy ból przerwał wydech powietrza. Nie umiałam oddychać głęboko, jedynie płytko i krótko, co bardzo utrudniało dostarczanie tlenu, a co z tego wynikało- zaczęłam czuć się słabo. Obserwowałam przerażona jak światło słoneczne znika. Musiałam tak leżeć i czekać aż Lestat mnie znajdzie… miałam wrócić przed zachodem… czy złamane żebro jest usprawiedliwieniem, że musiał po mnie przyjść?

Jak na zawołanie usłyszałam kroki. Chciałam się obrócić w stronę nadchodzącej osoby, ale zrobiłam to zbyt gwałtownie i powrotem się skuliłam z jękiem. Po kilku sekundach koło mnie kucnął Lestat.

- Już cie nie wypuszczę, nie wróciłaś…- urwał, widząc mój stan.- Co się stało?- spytał, osłaniając oczy przed ostatnim promieniem słońca.

- Nie umiem oddychać…- wydusiłam.- Żebro…

- Coś ty zrobiła?- chwila ciszy- Powiesz mi później. Powinienem cię zabrać…

Podwinął moją bluzkę, odsłaniając żebra. Przesunął ręką po odkrytym ciele. Najpierw po lewej stronie, a potem po prawej. Dłoń znieruchomiała, gdy dotarła do miejsca, gdzie, jak mi się wydawało, najbardziej bolało. Nacisnął lekko, wywołując mój jęk bólu.

- Miałaś rację. Coś masz z żebrem.- stwierdził.- Albo mięśniami pomiędzy żebrami.

- Weź rękę…- wyszeptałam, gdy dalej naciskał- może już nieświadomie- na żebra- To boli…

Podniósł dłoń, a potem powoli opuścił, zakrywając bolące miejsce swoją zimną skórą. Przyniosło to trochę ulgi.

- Muszę cię stąd zabrać. Są dwie możliwości. Pierwsza jest taka, że po prostu cię podniosę… ale jak widzę, masz taką ranę, że mogłoby się to skończyć źle dla ciała i twojej psychiki.

Słuchałam go i zgadzałam się z tym co mówi. Ból przy podnoszeniu mnie byłby wiele razy silniejszy od tego co czuję teraz. Wiedziałam, co za chwilę zaproponuje.

- Widzę po twoich oczach, że wiesz jaka jest druga opcja. Nie jestem głodny, zrobiłbym to tylko po to, by cię uśpić.- powiedział cicho, patrząc na mnie w skupieniu. Milczałam, utkwiwszy wzrok w jego czarnych źrenicach.

- Więc chcesz mnie ugryźć.- odezwałam się w końcu.

- Chcę, byś nie czuła bólu.- poprawił mnie, obserwując uważnie. Westchnęłam i zaraz potem skrzywiłam się.- Napiję się z nadgarstka. Gdybym próbował z szyi, to mógłbym ci jeszcze bardziej zaszkodzić.

Zamknęłam oczy i poczułam, że podniósł moją rękę, a po chwili oddech na skórze. Nie poczułam, gdy ugryzł- kiedy ponownie na niego spojrzałam był zaabsorbowany moją krwią. Pewnie przekroczyłam już taką granicę, że nie byłam w stanie poczuć większego bólu. Z powrotem zamknęłam oczy, chcąc jak najszybciej odizolować się od swojego ciała.

Gdy się obudziłam czułam się dobrze. Pomijając ból przy głębszym wdechu. Kątem oka widziałam Lestata leżącego bok. Patrzył w sufit. Z jękiem przewróciłam się na bok i przywarłam do jego zimnego ciała. Nie zareagował.

-Robię to całkowicie… świadomie. A ty…- przerwał mi ból i dokończyłam po kilku sekundach- Okłamałeś mnie.

- Okłamałem?- Lestat wydawał się zaskoczony.

- Doskonale wiesz gdzie jakie nerwy się znajdują, prawda? To nie Louis miałby powiedzieć tobie, tylko ty mu.

Nie wiem kiedy doszłam do tego wniosku, ale nie mogłam zupełnie nie czuć bólu w nadgarstku, nawet jak bolała klatka piersiowa. Musiał coś innego zrobić. Przez prawie minutę się nie odzywał.

- Masz całkowitą rację, ma chiere.- powiedział w końcu.

- W lesie ugryzłeś tak, że nic nie czułam.- ucichłam, oczekując potwierdzenia, które nastąpiło kilka sekund później.- Nawet nie chce mi się zastanawiać dlaczego do tej pory nie korzystałeś z tej wiedzy.- westchnęłam lekko. Poczułam, że Lestat delikatnie oplata mnie swoimi ramionami.

- To dobrze, bo nie byłbym w stanie ci odpowiedzieć.

- Chciałabym jednak spytać o jedną rzecz…- jeśli mam przeboleć tą niewiedzę, trzeba dowiedzieć się czegoś innego.- … i oczekuję szczerej odpowiedzi.- wyszeptałam, zamykając oczy i jeszcze bardziej wtulając się w wampira. Nie wiedziałam, dlaczego sama się do niego zbliżałam. Miałam wrażenie, że przestał być dla mnie aroganckim i okrutnym potworem z historii Louisa, a stał się opiekunem mimo wszystkiego, co mi zrobił.

- Pytaj, postaram się odpowiedzieć.

- Czemu mnie więzisz? Czemu mnie, a nie kogoś innego? W mojej krwi nie ma nic nadzwyczajnego, równie dobrze mógłbyś wziąć pierwszą lepszą osobę w moim wieku, która przeczytała _Wywiad z wampirem._

Przez dłuższy czas znowu milczał, a gdy odpowiedział, był to ledwie dosłyszalny szept.

- Widzę, że nie ma sensu dłużej tego ukrywać. Zakochałem się w tobie.

Gwałtownie chciałam się odsunąć, ale syknęłam, gdy ciało przeszył ból.

- Jednak to nie jest taka miłość jak myślisz. Miłość wampira jest inna od ludzkiej.- kontynuował, a ja leżałam sztywna w jego ramionach, próbując pojąć, co właśnie mówił. Kocha mnie?!

- Wampir zakochuje się w różnych ludziach, a potem najczęściej chce, by byli jego towarzyszami na resztę wieczności.

Trwałam, sparaliżowana strachem.

- Więc chcesz mnie zmienić?- spytałam, nagle zbyt dobrze zdając sobie sprawę z bliskości Lestata.

- Tak, ale jeszcze nie teraz. Zmieniłem Klaudię, gdy była zbyt młoda. Nie popełnię tego błędu jeszcze raz i zostaniesz wampirem po skończeniu trzydziestego roku życia.

- Mam dziewiętnaście lat.- wydusiłam- Mam tu mieszkać przez jedenaście lat?!

Zaczęłam się odpychać od wampira, jednak ten nie pozwalał mi się odsunąć. Dobrze, że chociaż nie ściskał mocno, bo mogłoby się to źle skończyć dla moich żeber.

- Proszę, puść mnie.- jęknęłam i ku mojemu zaskoczeniu wykonał prośbę. Odsunęłam się jak najszybciej… a chwilę później Lestat chwycił mnie za szyję i przekręcił głowę tak, że szyja była tuż przed jego twarzą. Nie dusił mnie, po prostu trzymał. Nie wyrywałam się, czując, jak kciukiem głaszcze tętnicę.

- Potrafię być delikatny.- wyszeptał- Potrafię nawet sprawić, że ugryzienie stanie się przyjemne.

Jego wargi musnęły skórę. Oddychałam krótko i urywanie, doskonale wiedząc, co Lestat zaraz zrobi. Odsunął palec, odsłaniając najbardziej dogodne miejsce, na którym chwilę później poczułam koniuszki kłów. Tak bardzo chciałam się wyrwać… ale nic by to nie dało. Jego uścisk, choć delikatny, był silny i stanowczy. Lekkie ukłucie na szyi wywołało u mnie jęk. Nie chciałam przyjąć do wiadomości faktu, że ledwie wyczuwałam ból. Mogłabym powiedzieć, że to, co czułam, nie było nawet bólem. Po prostu uczuciem, że wampir wypija moją krew.

- Lestat…- wyszeptałam, patrząc szeroko otwartymi oczami na sufit. Nie chciałam przyznawać, ale to było nawet przyjemne. Wiedzieć, że moja krew służy podtrzymaniu życia, nawet jeśli to życie wampira. Dołączając fakt, że nic nie bolało…

Powoli podniosłam rękę i ścisnęłam nadgarstek ręki, która trzymała moją szyję.

- Podoba mi się… czemu mi się podoba?- zaczęłam szeptać.- Lestat, czemu?!- teraz przerażenie zaczęło ogarniać mój umysł. Poruszyłam się i naparłam rękami na jego klatkę piersiową, starając się odepchnąć. Nie żebym cokolwiek zdziałała.- … przestań!- spróbowałam się wyrwać jego ręce, która wciąż trzymała moją szyję.

- Czemu…?- powtórzył cicho- Czemu ci się podoba? Bo tak chciałem. Chciałem, byś zobaczyła, jak odmienny mogę być. Widzę, że jesteś przerażona tym, co czujesz.

- Wolałabym ból.- wyszeptałam, w tej samej chwili dochodząc do tego wniosku.

- Mógłbym teraz spełnić twoje życzenie, jednak nie zrobię tego.

- Nie gryź mnie. Proszę, nie gryź.- prosiłam, wiedząc doskonale, że to nie ma sensu.

- Nie mogę teraz przestać. Musisz zasnąć, by krew szybciej krzepła.- wyszeptał zlizując strużkę, po czym z powrotem się przyssał.

- Zasnę sama… tylko przestań!- mówiłam dalej, jednak zaprzestałam oporu fizycznego. Na moje słowa zassał mocniej. Nie ma rady. Muszę jak najszybciej stracić przytomność.


	5. Chapter 5

Otwarłam oczy i od razu je zamknęłam, gdy wpadły do nich pojedyncze włosy- do tego nie moje. Odgarnęłam je lewą ręką, a potem znieruchomiałam, zdając sobie sprawę, jak leżę. Lewa połowa mojego ciała znajdywała się na Lestacie, a do tego żebra bolały mnie bardzo słabo. Głowa leżała obok jego głowy, twarzą w jego stronę- tym sposobem włosy wpadały mi do oczu.

Nagle błyskawicznym ruchem zagarnął je na drugą stronę. Zamarłam sparaliżowana strachem.

- Aż tak się boisz? Aż tak źle było?

- Robiłeś to mimo wyraźnego sprzeciwu.- odpowiedziałam cicho.

- Musiałem.

- Nie musiałeś- próbowałam zmusić sparaliżowane ciało do zejścia z Lestata, ale nie umiałam. Ramię, na którym leżała moja głowa drgnęła lekko, a potem wampir poruszył się, sprawiając, że sama z niego spadłam.

- Spytałaś. Obiecałem sobie, że jak poznasz powód, dlaczego cię zabrałem, to ugryzę cię tak, jak to zrobiłem.

Nie odpowiedziałam, a po chwili spróbowałam się odsunąć i zejść z łóżka. Słońce właśnie wschodziło… niech Lestat da mi zejść i zaśnie. Jednak mnie nie puścił.

- Przez ciebie jest mi zimno! I jestem głodna!- zaprotestowałam bez większych nadziei, ale ku mojemu zaskoczeniu wampir mnie uwolnił, a potem przykrył się kołdrą. Wstałam, obiecując sobie, że będę obojętna, cokolwiek się zdarzy lub cokolwiek Lestat będzie robił.

Pierwsze co zauważyłam, gdy po raz kolejny otworzyłam oczy, to był fakt, że blondyn znów mnie przytulał, tyle, że w taki sposób, że bez większego kłopotu moja ręka sięgała jego ust, a na wnętrzu dłoni czułam ciepły oddech. Tak właściwie chyba składał delikatne pocałunki na moich palcach. Gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że nie śpię- a może nie- poczułam lekki ból na opuszku serdecznego palca. Drgnęłam lekko, gdy po chwili zassał. Ciągle powtarzałam sobie w myślach, że miałam być obojętna, więc nie sprzeciwiałam się jego poczynaniom. Może moja rezygnacja coś zmieni?

- Gabrielo…- odezwał się cicho. Nie zareagowałam. Bo po co? Żeby zaczął mi tłumaczyć, jak bardzo mu przykro, lub co gorsza, jak bardzo mnie kocha?

- Gabrielo.- powtórzył trochę twardziej, puszczając moją rękę. Szybko wzięłam ją do ust, by krew nie leciała.

- Cokolwiek chcesz powiedzieć; nie obchodzi mnie to.

- A powinno. Chciałem spytać, jak się czujesz.

- Porwałeś mnie, gryzłeś, kazałeś to robić Louisowi, potem stwierdziłeś, że mnie kochasz, powiedziałeś również, że za sześć lat mnie zmienisz. I pewnie teraz jeszcze myślisz, że odpowiem „dobrze"?- ostatnie zdanie prawie wycedziłam.

- Skądże.- chyba pokręcił głową- Ale widzę, że świetnie przyjęłaś to do wiadomości. Charakter ci się nie zmienił. Nie boisz się. Nie uciekasz. Rozmawiasz ze mną.

- Boję się, ale już jest mi to obojętnie. Nie uciekam, bo nie ma sensu i wiem o tym. A co do rozmawiania- nie martw się, już nie będę.- dokończyłam ostro i spróbowałam się odsunąć.

- Nie wypuszczę cię.

- Nie? Mam cały dzień przeleżeć? Nie mam zamiaru przystosowywać się do twojego grafiku.

- Jesteś zła i rozumiem cię, ale masz jedyną okazję w najbliższym czasie, by pytać o co tylko chcesz.- odparł. Zaniechałam oporu. Od jakiegoś czasu nieświadomie zastanawiałam się, kiedy go zapytać. Czyta w myślach, czy po prostu jestem przewidywalna?

Cholera…

- Niech ci będzie.- poddałam się po chwili.

- A więc pytaj.

Milczałam przez chwilę, zastanawiając się o co spytać najpierw.

- Opowieść Louisa mówi, że zostałeś w domu bez woli do życia.- odezwałam się w końcu. Więc dlaczego… dlaczego tu jesteś?

- Zasnąłem na cały wiek. Obudziłem się w końcu i jestem.

- Co z dziennikarzem? Szukał cię.

- I nie znalazł. Już dawno spałem. Armand go znalazł.

- Armand?- zdziwiłam się- I co?

- Od kilku lat Daniel jest wampirem. Daniel to ten dziennikarz.

- Dlaczego mnie porwałeś?

- Już mówiłem…

- Źle spytałam. Dlaczego to we mnie się zakochałeś? Nie mów, że to przez wygląd, bo wyglądam pospolicie.

Lestat milczał.

- Odpowiedz!- odezwałam się twardziej.

- Przypominasz mi… kogoś.- odparł w końcu.

- Kogo?- wyszeptałam trochę zaskoczona.

- Moją matkę. Masz charakter jak ona, imię to samo… prawie ten sam kolor oczu… gdyby włosy były jasne, to mogłabyś ją grać w filmie. Gdyby powstał na motywach mojej historii. Nie ta podróbka, _Królowa potępionych._

- Opowiedz mi.- poprosiłam nagle zainteresowana. Westchnął i odsunął mnie od siebie.

- Za długa opowieść. Nie mam tyle czasu.

- Powiedział wampir.- spojrzałam na niego kpiąco.

- Nie chce mi się.

- A tobie chce się cokolwiek?

- Na pewno kojarzysz Wampira Lestata, piosenkarza z lat 80.?

- Słyszałam o nim.- odparłam, patrząc podejrzliwie. Wbijał przenikliwe spojrzenie.

- To na razie niech ci tyle wystarczy.- wstał błyskawicznie i skierował się w stronę drzwi.

- To byłeś ty?!- gwałtownie usiadłam, a gdy przeszył mnie ból, opadłam z powrotem z jękiem.

- Myślisz, że pozwoliłbym się podszywać człowiekowi za mnie?- spojrzał na mnie i wyszedł. Leżałam, patrząc w sufit. Więc ten piosenkarz, Wampir Lestat, który tylko raz wystąpił na żywo, a podczas jego koncertu wybuchły zamieszki, to był prawdziwy on? Teraz, gdy znałam Lestata osobiście, nie byłam w stanie wyobrazić go sobie na scenie. I że może tak śpiewać, a słyszałam kilka piosenek w radiu, jak dobrze pamiętam. Głos piosenkarza był ładny.


End file.
